Total Drama 5 (What i wish will happen) Ep 9
Td 5 ep 9 *merger* Monica --> Scott dawn Jo Duncan Trent Katie Sadie Owen Izzy Cody Noah Dakota Sierra heather Brick Leshawna Zoey Mike Bridgette B Tyler Lindsay DJ Eva Justin Beth Monica Chris is ringing a bell Chris: Merge Everyone runs downstairs Chris: Also Beth Sierra and brick are in and heather and Izzy Justin and b where realeased from prison, and for the first time a mid season all new charicter! Meet Monica, the intern who almost sued this show out of existance. Monica:You said you would take me away from here! Chris: The next bus is at the end of the season, other then that the cannon is the only way out Monica: McLain! Mike: Hey gwen, she could be your twin! Gwen: Could not! Lindsay: She SO could! Monica: Could Not! Trent: Ill settle this, she could. Duncan: So could! Gwen: Hey! Duncan: Sorry Babe! Gwen: Shes a freak! Monica: What now! Gwen: You heard me! Monica: Shoves Gwen to the ground and walks off. Confessional Monica: I need allies if im gonna beat gwen, i need to get people who are good player, and hated for it. Hmm, scott, heather Jo and Eva. Oh and Justin! Confessional Gwen: Goodbye Princess Perfect! Confessional Dawn: Now that we have hit the merge, i need to ditch scott, hes poisen! If i stick with him im gone! Dawn: Hey, scott we need to talk Scott: Yes darling Dawn: The competition is cranking up, i think its best if we go our seperate ways. Scott: I was thinking the same thing. Dawn: You - you where? Scott: You need allies, and i have to manipulate to stay in. Dawn: Exactly... I was thinking the same thing. Confessional Dawn: What! He was OK with it!! The guy who was udderly hung up on me for TWO DAYS is now hung up on me for like .02 of a second! - Cries - - Static - Confessional Scott: - crying and sobbing - WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME!!! - Static - Confessional katie and Sadie: Sadie Ok se we hacked the confessional and omg so sad! Katie: They are so in love! So sweet! Sadie: Not if they are in a huge fight! Katie: Katie and Sadie to the rescue! Dj pops out of a vent Dj: And Dj! Katie: How long have you been up there? Dj: 3 hours, im stuck! Katie and Sadie begin pulling dj out of the vent - Static - Chris is standing in front of the task, Monica and Gwen are glaring at each other, Dawn and Scott are both clearly upset, Katie and Sadie appear injured and Dj has a vent around his waist. Chris: First of all does anyone know what happened to the confession cam? Katie Sadie and Dj nervously glace at each other. Chris raises an eyebrow and the trio smile. Chris: Ok then, im going to make this challenge easy, a simple race around this trail. Everyone gets ready to go, exept dakota, who is doing her nails. Chris: GO!! Everyone takes off, exept dakota, who starts late, but is reavealed to have super speed in her regular form. Dakota: Thank you Mine! Brick and Jo are running next to each other Jo: Trouble keeping up? Brick: Not really. He speeds up and begins running backwards Jo: Almost impressive. Brick trips over a rock and fall, jo land on top of him, they line up just so thier lips meet. Scott runs by and begins crying after he see them, dawn does the same. Zoey and Mike stop over and they seperate. Zoey: Finally got that first kiss eh Jo? Jo: No, i fell and landed on his lips. Mike: Whatever Mike and zoey run off, dakota speeds by. Chris over announcement: Dakota wins, by the way nice job on the kiss brick and jo! The two look embaressed: Elimination Ceremony Chris: Votes are in, and so is Leshawna, and dauncan. Monica and Gwen make it though. Brick trent katie sadie izzy owen! Brigdgette B tyler Lindsay! Sierra Heather Zoey Mike Eva Justin and Beth! Cody! Its down to noah and jo. The loser is...... Jo looks confident, noah looks nervous. Chris: Jo is out! Jo: Wait huh Jo is launched in cannon. Chris: What ill happen with Dawn and Scott next, will Katie and Dj finally bump off sadie? Find out next time on total drama 5!!!!!!!!!!!!